


Carry the weight [FR] - #4 : Pas de retour en arrière

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Carry the weight [FR] [4]
Category: Bloodline (TV 2015)
Genre: Danny Rayburn Support Committee, F/M, Family Drama, John what have you done, One Shot, Should I create one for John Rayburn, The Rayburns what have you all done (to Danny), Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: John Rayburn s'était compromis pour sauver sa famille. Il ne pouvait désormais plus revenir en arrière.





	Carry the weight [FR] - #4 : Pas de retour en arrière

**Author's Note:**

> Le drama familial poussé à son paroxysme... *attrape un pot de pop-corn*

Eric O'Bannon était celui sur lequel toute la responsabilité du meurtre de Marco Diaz avait été déchargée. Le voilà désormais au procès, face au jury... et John, qui n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution que d'accuser un innocent pour sauver son frère, et l'honneur de la famille.

Les Rayburn et l'honneur du nom. Un thème récurrent. Et qui n'avait, pour le moment, que causé des dégâts irréparables - Danny. Et qui s'apprêtait à en causer à nouveau.

John s'était déjà beaucoup trop compromis. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. S'il changeait de version des faits maintenant, lors du procès, il serait lui aussi jeté en prison pour ses mensonges. Adieu alors le poste de shériff, adieu alors la nouvelle gloire dont les Rayburn pourraient s'enorgueillir.

Si seulement l'engrenage destructeur n'avait jamais commencé à tourner... si seulement Sally n'avait jamais tenté d'étouffer l'origine des blessures de Danny... Une fois que cette victoire avait été remportée, il avait semblé important de ne pas la gâcher. Danny avait suffisamment souffert - un martyr dans la course qu'une famille gangrenée menait contre le déshonneur. Son sacrifice - sa descente aux Enfers - ne devait pas être ignoré : deux autres problèmes d'importance s'étaient posés (l'assassinat de Danny par John, et celui de Marco par Kevin), et se devaient d'être traités de la même manière.

Le fardeau psychologique de cette tragédie n'était pas important. Seul le nom de “Rayburn” l'était. Suffisamment pour détruire la famille qui le portait.

**Author's Note:**

> Netflix produit vraiment du contenu de qualité, waw. Bluffée chaque fois que je tombe sur une de leurs séries.


End file.
